


Demolition lovers

by spiinka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon - Manga, Canon Era, Heavy Angst, M/M, Terminal Illnesses
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiinka/pseuds/spiinka
Summary: Wygrana wojna przynosi niespodziewany ciężar w postaci wolno konającego żołnierza, nazywanego dawniej Nadzieją Ludzkości. Skazany na towarzystwo byłego kapitana, czeka na śmierć starając się uciszyć wyrzuty sumienia.





	Demolition lovers

Gdy docierają na miejsce, już prawie świta.

Pierwsze delikatne smugi słońca wyłaniają się zza horyzontu i zatrzymują na niewielkim domu tuż przy lesie. Jest on jedyną ostoją cywilizacji w tym zapomnianym przez boginie miejscu. Wokół rozciągają się tylko bezkresne łąki i lasy, czyniąc go idealnym odosobnieniem. Można tu odpocząć i pomyśleć, dojść do siebie po przebytej traumie... lub spokojnie wydać ostatnie tchnienie.

Ackerman stara się nie myśleć o trzeciej opcji.

\- Nawet pieprzone wrony stąd uciekają – mamrocze pod nosem, otwierając drzwi.

Eren posyła mu ciepłe, pełne zrozumienia spojrzenie, którego Levi nie może znieść. Od wojny z nacją Marleyan i powrotu na Paradis, nie potrafi patrzeć na niego w ten sam sposób. Jest dla niego obcy. Irytują go jego długie, splątane włosy i niechlujny zarost. Przypomina pijaka z podziemnego miasta.

Ostrożnie pokonują próg niewielkiego domu i rozglądają się wewnątrz. Choć budynek jest całkiem nowy i został zbudowany na krótko przed wojną, wewnątrz zalegają grube warstwy kurzu. Levi widząc bałagan, czuje jak coś zaczyna go swędzieć. Odruchowo szuka wzrokiem miotły, żeby jak najszybciej uprzątnąć pomieszczenie.

Pogodny ranek za oknem rozkwita już w pełni, gdy postanawiają przywrócić dom do stanu używalności. Drzewa szumią cicho, wpuszczając do środka letni, przyjemny wietrzyk, a ptaki świergoczą, raz po raz podrywając się do lotu z gałęzi. Czerwiec w tych okolicach jest jedną z najpiękniejszych pór roku.

\- Wybacz, że znowu kazali ci mnie pilnować – Eren przerywa ich niekomfortowe milczenie, gdy jakiś czas później sprzątają salon. – Postaram się nie sprawiać problemów.

Levi wzrusza tylko ramionami, skupiając się na polerowanym oknie. Ich obecność tutaj jest swego rodzaju wygnaniem. Cała wyspa jest już wolna od tytanów, więc spokojnie mogą przebywać poza murami. Wyrzucenie kogoś na zewnątrz jest teraz bezpiecznym sposobem na pozbycie się problemów.

Szczególnie, gdy problemem tym jest ostatni człowiek-tytan odpowiedzialny za rozpętanie wojny.

Porządki zajmują im niemal cały dzień i przez ten czas żaden z nich nie odzywa się ani słowem. Levi skupia całą uwagę na sprzątaniu; cisza mu nie przeszkadza. Problem pojawia się później, gdy dom lśni czystością, a oni nie mają pojęcia jak zacząć rozmowę. Czas zmienił ich obu. Korpus Zwiadowczy zakończył swoją działalność zaraz po wygranej wojnie, więc nie łączą ich już nawet relacje żołnierza i kapitana.

\- Możesz wziąć większą sypialnię. Wystarczy mi mniejsza – odzywa się w końcu Levi, przechodząc do kuchni. Postanawia przyrządzić im coś na kolację. Nie dlatego, że jest głodny. Po prostu rozpaczliwie potrzebuje jakiegoś zajęcia.

Eren kiwa głową, obserwując go. Jego sposób bycia stał się irytująco cichy i Levi ma wrażenie, że przebywa z klonem samego siebie. Gdzie podział się dawny, krzykliwy dzieciak?

\- Pomóc ci?

Pytanie Jaegera jest beznamiętne. Wszystko, co ostatnio mówi pozbawione jest jakichkolwiek emocji. To wyprana marionetka, której życiowy cel został dawno osiągnięty. Teraz tylko dogorywa w swojej marnej egzystencji.

\- Nie trzeba.

Kolejny raz niekomfortowe milczenie wypełnia przestrzeń między nimi.

 

Następne dni płyną uparcie wolno, z miękkim śpiewem ptaków niesionym przez wiatr.

Levi większość dnia spędza w lesie. Stara się poznać nowe szlaki i zwykle udaje mu się przy tym upolować coś na obiad. Znajduje tu ukojenie. Polowanie pozwala mu też trzymać się z dala od Erena. Sam nie wie, dlaczego tak bardzo od niego stroni. Po raz pierwszy poczuł tę niechęć, gdy zobaczył go pustoszącego Liberio. Obca sylwetka wyłaniająca się z tak znajomego tytana. Brudny, potargany, dziki. Zezwierzęcony człowiek, który właśnie zamordował tłumy niewinnych ludzi. Jego oczy nie błyszczały już zielenią i dawną wolą walki.

Były martwe.

Gdy pewnego dnia Levi wraca po nieudanym polowaniu, czuje, że coś mu umyka. W przeciwieństwie do niego, Eren większość czasu spędza w domu. Otoczony górą książek, pochłania je, bez względu na gatunek. Ackerman zwykle powstrzymuje się od komentarza. Każdy na swój sposób ucieka przed własnymi demonami.

Tym razem jednak nie zastaje go w kącie, z oczami wlepionymi w opasły tom. Salon świeci pustkami, a jedynym śladem bytu człowieka są trzy krople krwi na podłodze i porzucona miska z wodą. Levi odkłada na stół ostrza do polowania i instynktownie kieruje się do łazienki. Jego kroki są na pozór spokojne, lecz czuje jak oddech zamiera mu w płucach.

Gdy otwiera drzwi, zastaje Erena z poderżniętym gardłem i krwią spływającą leniwie po jego palcach. Pomieszczenie wypełnia się obłoczkami pary, unoszącymi z regenerującej się rany. Na widok byłego kapitana, Jaeger unosi trzymaną w dłoni brzytwę.

\- Nic się nie dzieje. To wypadek.

Ackerman lustruje wzrokiem otoczenie i marszczy brwi, gdy dociera do niego, co tak naprawdę się tu wydarzyło.

\- Próbowałeś się ogolić?

Otrzymuje w odpowiedzi tylko lekkie skinienie głowy. Ten ułamek sekundy jest jednocześnie momentem, w którym coś między nimi pęka. Levi nie wie jeszcze, co to takiego. Ignorując swoją ostatnią niechęć do Jaegera, zabiera mu brzytwę.

\- Odchyl głowę.

Bez słowa sprzeciwu, Eren wykonuje polecenie. Jego skóra jest lekko poszarzała i wyniszczona. Ostrze wydaje nieprzyjemny dźwięk, gdy Ackerman prześlizguje się pierwszy raz po odsłoniętej szyi i podbródku. Po głębokiej ranie nie ma już nawet śladu. Pracuje w skupieniu, pozbywając się nawet najdrobniejszego włoska, gdy do jego nozdrzy dociera specyficzna woń.

\- Wykąp się jak skończę. Śmierdzisz.

To nie do końca prawda. Pochylając się nad nim, Levi wyczuwa... człowieka. Zapach piżma, lekko spoconej skóry, wiatru, lasu – to wszystko i mnóstwo innych składa się na mieszankę, która dla wielu byłaby nieprzyjemna. On uważa ją po prostu za  _inną_.

Przez cały ten czas Eren milczy. Oczy są jedynym ruchomym punktem w jego ciele. Wpatrują się w byłego kapitana. Przeszywają i śledzą każdy ruch. Przypominają w tej chwili ślepia sokoła, który zauważył na ziemi swoją ofiarę. Co jeśli jednak było odwrotnie?

Jeśli to Jaeger był ofiarą, pustym wzrokiem spoglądającą w stronę swojego końca?

***

Lipiec nadchodzi gwałtownie, przynosząc ze sobą gęste, duszne powietrze. Temperatury sięgają niebotycznych rozmiarów, przez co nawet w nocy muszą zostawiać otwarte na oścież okna.

Razem z nowym miesiącem nadchodzą też zmiany. Levi przestaje celowo go unikać. Przebywanie w swoim towarzystwie nadal jest niekomfortowe, lecz zaczyna się przyzwyczajać. Eren najczęściej jest tak pochłonięty książkami, że nie zdaje sobie sprawy z jego obecności.

Kolejny przełom w ich niezbyt przyjemnej relacji przychodzi później, gdy upały zaczynają działać Ackermanowi na nerwy. Zmęczone gorącem zwierzęta są idealnymi ofiarami, toteż udaje mu się wrócić nieco wcześniej z polowania.

Tym razem zastaje Jaegera na zewnątrz. Siedzi oparty o ścianę domu, ubrany jedynie w lniane spodnie. Jego klatka piersiowa unosi się i nierówno opada, a opalona skóra lśni w popołudniowym słońcu. Gdy spokojna twarz marszczy się w nieprzyjemnym grymasie, Levi wie już dokładnie, co się dzieje. Widział to przed laty, gdy Eren towarzyszył mu w ostatnich ekspedycjach przeciwko tytanom.

Jaeger, jako Koordynat używa swoich mocy, przeglądając wspomnienia poprzedników. Nikt nie dowiedział się nigdy, jak udało mu się doszlifować tę umiejętności bez więzów krwi z Reissami. Zresztą nikogo to nie obchodziło, skoro wygrali wojnę. Teraz, gdy Eldianie żyli wolni, był niepotrzebnym śmieciem, kończącym swój żywot na wygnaniu.

W tym momencie, Levi po raz pierwszy podczas ich pobytu tutaj, z własnej woli postanawia mu towarzyszyć.

\- Kogo podglądasz? – pyta dostatecznie głośno, by wyrwać go z transu. Eren rozchyla powoli powieki.

\- Armina.

Obaj milczą, wpatrując się w siebie i w końcu Ackerman siada tuż obok. Czasem zapomina jak wiele musi dziać się w jego głowie. Jest ostatnim żyjącym naczyniem dla mocy tytanów. Dziewięć bestii zamkniętych w jednym ciele.

\- Nie musisz mnie pilnować. Niczego nie zrobię.

\- Wiem.

Siedzą tak do samego wieczora, gdy jasny dzień przechodzi w zmierzch splamiony krwawym słońcem. W spokoju obserwują smukłe brzozy i ich drobne liście – delikatne, zielonkawe płatki trzepoczą na wietrze, gdy skryte wśród nich ptaki wyćwierkują radosne melodie. Lato w tych okolicach to czysta błogość. Ma słodki zapach malin, miodu i zatracenia.

\- Znalazłem jezioro – Levi odzywa się, gdy wieczór staje się chłodniejszy, dając im wyraźny sygnał, że czas wrócić do domu. – Możemy tam jutro pójść.

Eren podnosi się z miejsca i spogląda na niego z góry. Jego wysoka sylwetka, tak irytująco opanowana, pochyla się i wyciąga ku niemu rękę.

\- Dobrze.

Ackerman chwyta zaoferowaną dłoń i wstaje ociężale. Jego ciało od jakiegoś czasu nie jest tak sprawne jak kiedyś. Czuje, że zaczyna się starzeć.

Przez chwilę tkwią naprzeciw siebie. Levi sięga mu niemal do podbródka; by spojrzeć mu w oczy, musiałby celowo unieść wzrok. Nie robi tego. Z bliska patrzy na jego nagi tors, dostrzegając mało znaczące szczegóły. Choć letnia opalenizna dobrze to ukrywa, ciało robi się coraz słabsze. Wie, że Erenowi powinno zostać jeszcze około trzech lat życia, lecz zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy jego śmierć nie nadejdzie nieco szybciej.

Myśl ta, po raz pierwszy od czasów bitwy w Liberio, wywołuje w nim przygnębienie.

Powraca do niego też nazajutrz, gdy przemierza las, tym razem w towarzystwie Jaegera. Dzień jest tak samo gorący jak poprzedni i Levi czuje jak ubrania sklejają się ze skórą w obrzydliwy sposób. Marzy już tylko o tym, by zanurzyć się w chłodnej wodzie.

Gdy niemal docierają na miejsce, słyszy jak wtórujące mu kroki cichną. Odwraca się kierowany dawnym instynktem. Eren dyszy ciężko, chwytając się najbliższego drzewa - opiera ciężar całego ciała na dłoniach, a jego płuca rzężą jak u konającego zwierzęcia.

\- Nic mi nie jest – tłumaczy się odruchowo, gdy Levi zbliża się do niego na odległość jednego kroku.

\- Widzę.

Nie czeka na odpowiedź i pozwala mu podeprzeć się na swoim ramieniu. Jaeger niechętnie przyjmuje ofertę. Nie ma innego wyjścia - jego stan jest gorszy niż można byłoby przypuszczać. Kiedy nauczył się tak dobrze maskować swoje słabości?

W końcu drzewa przerzedzają się, a ich oczom ukazuje się niewielka tafla jeziora. Kilka saren chłepcących wodę na jego skraju płoszy się i znika w gęstym lesie. Wokół słychać jedynie szum liści i rechoczące żaby ukryte w szuwarach.

Eren siada przy samym brzegu i rozkłada się wygodnie na trawie. Jest zmęczony. Levi widzi to dokładnie, lecz powstrzymuje się od komentarza. Dzień jest tak upalny, że myśli już tylko o jednym. Odruchowo zrzuca ubrania i wchodzi do wody. Zimno przeszywa każdą komórkę nagiego ciała, jednocześnie kojąc rozgrzaną od upałów skórę.

Udaje mu się przepłynąć jezioro wzdłuż i wszerz, nim orientuje się, że jest obserwowany. Jaeger siedzi na kamieniu z podwiniętymi nogawkami, a jego oczy czujnie śledzą każdy ruch Ackermana, nawet gdy zostaje na tym przyłapany.

\- Nie dołączysz? – pyta spokojnie, podpływając do niego.

Dopiero, gdy wyłania się nagi z wody, Eren odwraca wzrok. To całkiem nowe spostrzeżenie i Levi nie wie, jak je interpretować. Życie żołnierza skazane było na brak prywatności i chyba każdy z nich widział się już kiedyś bez ubrań.

\- Nie mam ochoty – odpowiada cicho, mącąc stopami gładką taflę jeziora.

Ackerman wzrusza ramionami, wychodzi na brzeg i z cichym westchnieniem pada na trawę. Niebo spowijają pierzaste chmury, które suną leniwie po jego błękicie, rozwarstwiając się i łącząc z powrotem. Gdzieś obok słyszy delikatne szuranie, gdy samotny zaskroniec wpełza między drzewa. Wszystko wokół jest tak przyjemnie błogie, że nie ma siły się ruszyć. Nikt nie zmusza go już, by walczył w obronie ludzkości. Jego jedyną i finałową misją jest sprawowanie pieczy nad ostatnim tytanem.

Głośny plusk wyrywa go z zamyślenia. Levi zauważa, że na brzegu pozostała jedynie góra ubrań, a niewyraźna sylwetka pokonuje całą długość jeziora. Przez chwilę obserwuje Jaegera z daleka – mokre włosy kleją się do karku, a usta pracują zapamiętale, chwytając kolejne hausty powietrza. Nie zastanawiając się zbyt długo, postanawia do niego dołączyć.

\- Uciekasz przede mną – mówi, podpływając do niego niepostrzeżenie.

Swoimi słowami chce nieco go sprowokować, rozluźnić atmosferę między nimi. Dobrze pamięta jego kłótliwy charakter sprzed lat. Najbardziej rozwrzeszczana morda z całego oddziału. Z tym, że obecny Eren czerwieni się na jego widok i odwraca wzrok, próbując się oddalić.

Nie tego się spodziewał.

Ma już dać za wygraną. Właściwie Jaeger nie powinien go obchodzić, dopóki nie stanowi zagrożenia. Takie były warunki umowy, na którą przystał nim wysłano ich za mury. Gdy jednak tkwią na samym środku jeziora i widzi, jak jego były żołnierz gwałtownie traci oddech i dusząc się opada na dno, nie potrafi pozostawić go samemu sobie.

\- Powinieneś o siebie zadbać – sapie Ackerman, gdy w końcu udaje mu się wydostać go na brzeg. 

Eren dyszy i kaszle, starając się ukryć twarz w dłoniach. To przykry widok. Każdy kolejny dzień zbliża go do końca.

\- To i tak niczego nie zmieni.

Zdanie to wypowiada tak obojętnie, że Levi unosi głowę, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem. W ciągu niecałych dwóch miesięcy obserwował jego zachowanie, pustkę w oczach i długie popołudniowe drzemki. To wrak człowieka, który czeka już tylko na wyzwolenie w swojej śmierci. Zna doskonale ten stan odrętwienia. Wyglądał niemal identycznie, gdy z jego winy Farlan i Isabel pożegnali się z życiem.

Wspomnienie to sprawia, że unosi dłoń i kładzie ją Erenowi na włosach. Mokre kosmyki lepią się do jego palców, gdy powoli przesuwa nią po jego głowie. Jaeger zamiera, celowo nie okazując żadnych emocji, lecz zdradza go ciało, które lgnie w kierunku dotyku.

\- Czego chcesz? – pyta cicho Levi. Nagle z całą mocą dociera do niego, że obaj są nadzy i gdyby ktokolwiek zastał ich w tak dziwnej pozycji, nigdy nie zdołaliby się z tego wytłumaczyć. Na szczęście są daleko za murami i żadnego z żyjących ludzi nie obchodzi ich los.

W zielonych oczach pojawia się nieme pytanie. To pierwszy raz od bardzo, bardzo dawna, gdy pojawia się w nich  _cokolwiek_.

\- Arlert chciał zobaczyć ocean i przed śmiercią mu się udało. Ty też powinieneś coś zrobić, dopóki nie jest za późno. Chcesz coś zobaczyć? Gdzieś pojechać? Masz jeszcze czas.

Eren milczy. Już dawno udało mu się uspokoić oddech, więc teraz tylko klęczy pochylony nad ziemią. Pojedyncze krople wody ześlizgują się po kosmykach włosów i giną w trawie z cichymi kapnięciami.

\- Nie mogę.

\- Możesz wszystko, Jaeger.

\- Nie.

Levi powoli cofa dłoń. Nagle pojawia się pewna myśl, lecz jest zbyt pokręcona i abstrakcyjna, aby okazała się prawdą. A jeśli...?

\- Spójrz na mnie – mówi cicho.

W jego słowach pobrzmiewa nuta rozkazu i to ona sprawia, że Eren niechętnie unosi głowę. Jest wyraźnie zmęczony. Z pewnością marzy tylko o tym, by wrócić już do domu.

Stawiając wszystko na jedną kartę, Ackerman pochyla się i wpija w jego usta.

Są nieruchome.

Jaeger jest tak zaskoczony, że zastyga jak kamień.

Levi dobrze pamięta spojrzenia, które ten dziś mu rzucał. Nie jest idiotą. Zbyt wiele razy musiał radzić sobie z chorymi zauroczeniami żołnierzy, którzy wyglądali wtedy niemal identycznie. Różnica jest taka, że Eren nie jest mu obojętny jak oni.

Gdy pierwszy szok mija, Levi odkrywa, że nie pomylił się w swoim osądzie. Wilgotne usta powoli rozchylają się i odwzajemniają pocałunek, a roztrzęsione dłonie unoszą się nieco. Czuje zimne palce na policzkach, gdy Jaeger ujmuje jego twarz.

Mimo całego uniesienia, Eren ma fatalną technikę. Za bardzo poddaje się instynktom i nie do końca panuje nad językiem. Ackerman miejscami ma wrażenie, że to jego pierwszy pocałunek. Pochlebia mu to, lecz przywołuje też przykre uczucie. Wojny odbierają ludziom zdecydowanie zbyt wiele.

W końcu zaczyna brakować im tchu i Levi odsuwa się, trącając jeszcze koniuszkiem języka jego wargę. To wystarcza. Jaeger czerwieni się i odwraca wzrok. Wszystko warte jest tego, by wymusić w nim jakieś emocje.

Żaden z nich nie komentuje, co właśnie się stało. Spędzają jeszcze kilka godzin nad jeziorem, leżąc w bezruchu w wysokiej trawie i obserwują chmury. Nie odzywają się do siebie. Nawet gdyby chcieli i tak żaden nie wiedziałby od czego zacząć.

Dopiero, gdy dużo później siedzą już w swoich sypialniach, Levi czuje, że jest to moment którego kiedyś pożałuje, jeśli nic z nim nie zrobi. Śmierć wisi nad Erenem już od dawna i lada moment położy na nim swoje szpony. Jeszcze jakiś czas temu wmawiał sobie, że jest mu to obojętne, lecz nie potrafi już dłużej udawać.

Drzwi otwierają się z głośnym trzaskiem, gdy Ackerman wpada do jego sypialni. Panuje w niej głęboki mrok i tylko wątły księżyc rzuca delikatną smugę światła na leżącego w łóżku Jaegera.

\- Co się... - zaczyna, lecz zostaje uciszony brutalnym pocałunkiem, gdy Levi siada mu okrakiem na kolanach.

\- Zapytałem cię o coś – mówi prosto w jego wargi, opierając mu dłonie na ramionach. – Czego chcesz, Eren?

Potrafi wyczuć we własnym głosie żądzę i zniecierpliwienie. Już dawno nie znajdował się w takim stanie. Świadomość nieograniczonej wolności i otoczenie pozbawione ludzi sprawiają, że pozwala swoim instynktom działać za niego.

\- Wiesz.

Levi wie doskonale. Dostrzega jego spojrzenia. Szczególnie te ukradkowe, gdy myśli, że go nie zauważy.

Ich ciała ocierają się o siebie, pobudzając wszystkie nerwy. Pewnym ruchem chwyta go za podbródek i zbliża do siebie ich twarze. Skóra Erena jest rozgrzana pod jego palcami i nawet w ciemności dostrzega lekko zaczerwienione policzki.

\- Skąd mam wiedzieć? – szepcze w jego usta i trąca je koniuszkiem języka. Nie pozwoli żeby poszło im zbyt łatwo. Musi go sprowokować. Wycisnąć z niego resztki jakichkolwiek emocji, nim znikną na dobre.

\- Chcę ciebie – Jaeger niemal wzdycha i próbuje wpić się w jego wargi, lecz Levi mu nie pozwala. Powoli zsuwa dłonie za jego ramiona i łapie w garść zbyt długie włosy, odchylając mu głowę do tyłu. Odsłania całą szyję, z wyraźnie zarysowanymi mięśniami. Skóra napina się, gdy Eren niepewnie przełyka ślinę. Ów widok fascynuje Ackermana do tego stopnia, że zbliża się do niego i powolnym ruchem przesuwa koniuszkiem języka po gardle, aż do samej szczęki.

Unosi lekko kącik ust, słysząc stłumione westchnienie.

\- Nie dostaniesz mnie – mówi wibrującym głosem, prosto do ucha Jaegera. Bez ostrzeżenia zrywa z niego koszulkę, a palce zaczynają błądzić po torsie, poznając każdy zakamarek. – Ale pamiętaj, że należysz do mnie. Od tamtego pieprzonego dnia w sądzie, kiedy mi cię powierzyli. Mój.

Levi zmusza go, żeby się położył i rozpoczyna powolną wędrówkę ustami po rozgrzanej skórze na piersi. Ignoruje jego westchnięcia, skupiając się na zapachu piżma i lasu, na słonym posmaku jego ciała, który z każdą chwilą pozostaje intensywniejszy na wargach. Nie do końca wierzy, że to co się teraz dzieje jest prawdziwe. Nigdy nie sądził, że on i Jaeger jako jedyni przetrwają wojnę. Że będą zmuszeni mieszkać poza murami. Że nadejdzie moment, w którym postanowi się z nim przespać.

Gdy dociera do podbrzusza i składa chciwe pocałunki tuż nad krawędzią spodni, czuje dłoń wplatającą się w jego włosy, która kieruje go niżej. Nie wiedzieć czemu, ten gest dominacji irytuje go do tego stopnia, że strząsa ją z siebie niedbale.

\- Nie licz na to – mówi cicho, unosząc wzrok. Ich spojrzenia spotykają się i choć to Levi patrzy na niego z dołu, nie ma wątpliwości, kto nad kim góruje.

\- Więc pozwól chociaż mi.

Jego ochrypnięty głos drży z podniecenia i Levi wie, że nie byłby w stanie mu teraz odmówić. Zresztą nawet nie przeszło mu to przez myśl.

Bez słowa podnosi się i schodzi z łóżka, przystając przy jego krawędzi. Eren śledzi każdy jego ruch i zbliża się do niego, ostrożnie rozpinając guzik przy spodniach. Niezdarnie chwyta w zęby suwak i ciągnie go w dół, unosząc speszony wzrok. Levi przewraca z politowaniem oczami i pomaga mu, uwalniając tym samym swoją męskość z ciasnego ubrania. Ze zdziwieniem zauważa jak bardzo sam jest już podniecony.

\- Robiłeś to kiedyś? – pyta, gdy Eren wpatruje się w niego o kilka sekund za długo, a czerwone plamy wpełzają na jego policzki. Nie odpowiada mu, lecz zamiast tego, na twarzy pojawia się znajomy wyraz determinacji. W ciągu kilkunastu minut wydobył z siebie więcej emocji, niż przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy.

Nie spodziewa się gwałtownego dotyku dłoni, którą Eren zaczyna go pieścić. Cicho wzdychając odchyla głowę, skupiając się na jego chłodnych palcach, próbujących nadać jakikolwiek rytm. Jest niezdarny i niedoświadczony, lecz fakt, że to właśnie Jaeger go dotyka, wysyła dziwny dreszcz wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Ów dreszcz staje się mocniejszy, gdy do dłoni dołącza język. Jest ciepły i wilgotny, a w połączeniu z zimnymi opuszkami sprawia, że z ust Levi'a wyrywa się głośniejsze westchnięcie, na które w życiu nie powinien sobie pozwolić.

Decyduje się spojrzeć w dół dokładnie w momencie, gdy Eren bierze go w usta. Z nieukrywaną fascynacją obserwuje, jak jego członek znika pomiędzy pełnymi wargami, a zielone tęczówki wpatrują się prosto w jego oczy. Odruchowo wplata palce w długie, brązowe włosy i przytrzymuje głowę, nadając im wspólny rytm. Przestaje panować nad biodrami, które wypycha w przód, spragniony kolejnych pieszczot. Zatraca się we własnej przyjemności, choć wie, że nie powinien.

\- Wystarczy – sapie cicho, gdy chwilę później czuje, że jeszcze trochę, a kompletnie straci kontrolę. – Połóż się – rzuca, gdy Eren obdarza go ostatnim muśnięciem i wypuszcza z ust. Bez zbędnych wstępów, ściąga z siebie koszulkę i kompletnie nagi, popycha Jaegera z powrotem na pościel.

Czuje zimny wiatr na plecach, który wpadając przez otwarte okno, owiewa ich sylwetki. Na zewnątrz gromadzi się coraz więcej chmur, a parne, ciężkie powietrze nie pozwala im oddychać. Każdy wdech jest trudniejszy od poprzedniego, szczególnie gdy są tak blisko siebie, a rozgrzane, spocone ciała, ocierają się i tak jak ów ciężkie chmury, zwiastują coś nieuchronnego.

Levi praktycznie zrywa z niego spodnie razem z bielizną i z zadowoleniem zauważa, że Eren jest równie mocno podniecony. Wpatruje się w niego sapiąc płytko, a jego ciało delikatnie drży, oczekując kolejnego ruchu. Nawet teraz Ackerman czuje się jak jego były kapitan, który wciąż musi o niego dbać.

\- Zaczekaj.

Bez zbędnych wyjaśnień wychodzi z pokoju. Wraca dopiero po kilku minutach z niewielką butelką w dłoni, zastając Erena w tej samej pozycji. Różni się tylko jego spojrzenie, które tęsknie wpatruje się w gęste chmury za oknem. Obłoki przysłaniają wątły księżyc, przez co widoczność w pokoju jest niemal zerowa.

Levi zapala niewielką świecę i stawia ją na stoliku. Jasne błyski zaczynają tańczyć na bladej skórze Jaegera, który unosi się na przedramionach i chwyta go w pasie, wciągając do łóżka.

Tym razem pozwala sobą pokierować.

Ląduje na nim, twarz przy twarzy i wpija zachłannie w jego wargi. Ich języki splatają się, a zęby od czasu do czasu szczękają, uderzając o siebie. Czują się jak w transie, gdy żaden z nich nie potrafi przerwać i tylko brakuje im tchu.

Ackerman jest zafascynowany tym, ile emocji udało mu się rozbudzić i niepostrzeżenie otwiera przyniesioną butelkę. Wślizguje się dłońmi pomiędzy uda Erena i rozchyla je, przyciągając go do siebie za biodra. Nie przerywając zachłannych pocałunków, Jaeger zerka w dół i wzdycha cicho, a większość zawartości niedużej fiolki ląduje pomiędzy jego pośladkami.

Levi znów skupia uwagę na zaczerwienionej twarzy naprzeciw, pogłębiając kolejne muśnięcia ust, gdy wślizguje w niego palec, poruszając nim nieco. Choć Eren jest wyraźnie spięty, sapie ciężko w jego wargi i lekko je przygryza.

\- Jeszcze – wzdycha po jakimś czasie, rozchylając szerzej uda i patrzy na Levi'a błagalnym wzrokiem, unosząc biodra. Jest kompletnie zdany na jego łaskę, a ufność w zielonych oczach sprawia, że Ackerman czuje kolejną falę podniecenia.

Spełnia jego prośbę i nieco później kolejną, która brzmi identycznie.

Po jakimś czasie zaczynają tracić resztki kontroli nad własnymi ciałami. Kolejne zachłanne muśnięcia ust przenoszą się na szyję i ramiona, a oni sami napierają na siebie, przez co cały pokój wypełnia się skrzypieniem łóżka.

\- Weź mnie, proszę – Eren wzdycha mu głośno do ucha i Levi nie ma pojęcia, czy to przez wyraz jego twarzy, czy przez ton w jakim to powiedział, lecz czuje, że Jaeger działa na niego o wiele bardziej niż powinien.

Płynnym ruchem wyślizguje z niego palce i przyciąga go do siebie za biodra. Gdy mocno w niego wchodzi i słyszy głuchy jęk przyjemności, ma pewność, że dobrze go przygotował. Nadaje im spokojny rytm, lecz Eren oplata go nogami w pasie, patrząc na niego wymownie.

\- Mocniej, kapitanie – sapie, przygryzając wargę i opiera dłoń na jego nagim torsie.

Dawny tytuł w jego ustach, gdy leży przed nim tak bezbronny, sprawia, że Levi odruchowo spełnia jego prośbę; przyspiesza, zaciskając mocno palce na jego udach.

Ich ruchy z czasem stają się bardziej chaotyczne – spocone ciała uderzają o siebie, a ich dźwięk, razem z niekontrolowanymi jękami, tonie w odgłosach zbliżającej się burzy. Nie potrafią się zatrzymać. Nawet gdyby w tej chwili wybuchła kolejna wojna, żaden z nich nie zwróciłby na nią uwagi.

Gdy Levi czuje, że zbliża się do końca, nagle wszystko wydaje się przemykać mu przed oczami w zwolnionym tempie. Obserwuje leżącego pod nim Erena, który z rozgrzanymi policzkami, zatraca się we własnej przyjemności. Jego ciało napina się przy każdym ruchu, a mięśnie i żebra idealnie odznaczają się pod skórą. Choć jest wyniszczony trawiącą go chorobą, w tym krótkim, spowolnionym momencie, wydaje się być dla Ackermana najpiękniejszą istotą na ziemi. Jego kolejny głośny jęk sprawia, że Levi czuje dreszcze w całym ciele i wysuwa się z niego gwałtownie. 

Obaj dochodzą jednocześnie, gdy pierwsze krople deszczu zaczynają uderzać o parapet.

Jakiś czas później wciąż leży na Erenie, nie mając siły się poruszyć. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że jutro jego obolałe mięśnie nie pozwolą mu normalnie funkcjonować, lecz ma to gdzieś. Już dawno nie czuł się tak spełniony.

Dopiero, gdy burza zaczyna szaleć na zewnątrz, zmusza się żeby wstać i zamknąć okno. Czuje na sobie wzrok Erena, gdy przechodzi nagi przez pokój, lecz tym razem jego spojrzenie nie jest pełne zażenowania jak nad jeziorem. W pewien sposób mu to pochlebia.

\- Zostaniesz ze mną do końca?

Pytanie pada niespodziewanie z ust Jaegera i Levi'owi wydaje się, że nie chodzi mu tylko o dzisiejszą noc. Przez chwilę stoi w miejscu, ważąc w głowie usłyszane słowa.

\- Tak.

***

Sierpień wkrada się leniwie w ich spokojne życie, przynosząc ze sobą ciepłą i przyjemną pogodę bez męczących upałów. Od czasu pamiętnej nocy po wycieczce nad jezioro, Levi czuje, że ich relacja z każdym dniem zmienia się w coś zaskakująco trwałego. Sam nie wie, jak do tego doszło, lecz obecność Erena przestała być dla niego niekomfortowa.

Nie chodzi już sam do lasu, gdy nie jest to koniecznością. Spędzają leniwe poranki w ogrodzie, gdy siada w wysokiej trawie, aby pogrążyć się w myślach, a Jaeger opiera się o niego, czytając książkę. Razem wybierają się na polowania, choć jedno z nich zakończyło się małym wypadkiem, gdy Eren wpadł w wysokie pokrzywy i Levi musiał przez całą noc słuchać jego marudzenia. Spacerują też w świetle księżyca po okolicznych łąkach i rozmawiają o poległych towarzyszach. Często kończy się to niepoważną kłótnią, gdy któreś z nich źle przytoczy słowa dawnego przyjaciela. Żyją w harmonijnej symbiozie, pomagając sobie wzajemnie pokonywać słabości. Ackermanowi udaje się nawet odkryć zalety wysokiego wzrostu Erena, gdy pewnego dnia ten chwyta go gwałtownie i podsadza, aby mógł wytrzeć kurz zalegający na szafie.

O dziwo, Levi czuje się szczęśliwy. Gdy wyruszał tu kilka miesięcy temu, był niemal pewien, że skazuje się na mękę w towarzystwie bliskiej mu osoby, która przemieniła się w bezwzględnego mordercę. Gardził nim. Teraz stopniowo docierała do niego własna głupota. W gruncie rzeczy każdy ze zwiadowców był owym mordercą. Niektórzy doczekali się po prostu większej liczby ofiar. Dlatego też, gdy postanowił puścić w niepamięć dawne zbrodnie, ich relacja od razu się poprawiła.

\- Co robisz? – Levi pyta pewnego słonecznego popołudnia, gdy jak zwykle siedzą na słońcu, rozkoszując się ciepłym dniem. Od jakiegoś czasu Eren leży nieruchomo w trawie, usilnie się czemuś przypatrując i jego zachowanie zaczyna go irytować.

\- Patrzę na mrówki. Ukradły nam resztki ze śniadania.

Levi przewraca oczami, lecz podnosi się z miejsca i kładzie tuż obok Jaegera. Faktycznie, całe stado drobnych, czarnych mrówek dźwiga ze sobą okruchy chleba, który sam wczoraj upiekł. Niektóre z nich ciągną kawałki o wiele większe od nich samych. Ackerman wzdycha z wyraźną rezygnacją i opiera głowę na ramieniu Erena. Wyczuwa pod policzkiem wystające kości, lecz nie komentuje tego. Ignorancja i wyparcie to ostatnio jego najlepsi przyjaciele.

\- Chodź, zrobię nam kąpiel.

\- Znowu mi powiesz, że śmierdzę?

\- Nie dzisiaj... i nie powiedziałem, że będziemy się myć.

Eren odwraca nieco głowę i uśmiecha się lekko. Od ich pierwszego razu nie było dnia, żeby się nie kochali. W okolicy najprawdopodobniej wypróbowali już wszystkie miejsca, które chociaż w jakimś stopniu się do tego nadają. Choć żaden nie mówi o tym głośno, wiedzą, że pozostało im mało czasu.

W podobnej sielankowej atmosferze mijają im kolejne dni i Levi w pewnym momencie tego słodkiego zatracenia, gwałtownie zdaje sobie sprawę, że chyba zaczyna tracić głowę dla tego niechlujnego kretyna.

Ta myśl bardzo mu się nie podoba.

***

Wrzesień jest jak siarczysty policzek wymierzony z pełną premedytacją. Ostatnie ciepłe dni znikają w mgnieniu oka, przynosząc chłodny wiatr i nieprzyjemny deszcz. Levi za każdym razem przeklina dach cieknący w kuchni i momenty, gdy muszą spać przy akompaniamencie kapiącej wody. Chodzi wiecznie zirytowany. Nawet najdrobniejszy problem wyprowadza go z równowagi i doskonale zna przyczynę swojego zachowania.

Eren nie dożyje następnego miesiąca.

Ta myśl uderza go z pełną mocą, gdy zastaje go krztuszącego się własną krwią na podłodze w łazience. Choć udaje mu się go uspokoić, a atak krwawego kaszlu mija, zdaje sobie brutalnie sprawę, że jeszcze nigdy nie było z nim tak źle.

Kolejne dni spędzają w łóżku, ze splątanymi ze sobą kończynami i dłońmi, które od czasu do czasu badają ciało tego drugiego. Czasem się kochają, choć w niczym nie przypomina to ich szalonych letnich uniesień. To smutny akt oddania, bardziej ściskający za serce, niż przynoszący spełnienie. Choć po każdym z nich, Levi czuje się jeszcze gorzej, nie potrafi z tego zrezygnować. Uzależnił się od bliskości Erena i świadomość, że już wkrótce zniknie z jego życia powoli go wykańcza.

Następny atak przychodzi niespodziewanie, gdy późnym wieczorem starają się zasnąć, a zimny wiatr wyje przeraźliwie w okiennicach, wyprowadzając ich z równowagi. Levi przez cały dzień czuje, że coś jest nie w porządku. Nie wiem, czy to przez ponurą atmosferę, czy markotnego bardziej niż zwykle Jaegera. Dziwne przeczucie potwierdza się, gdy Eren zrywa się gwałtownie z miejsca, próbując złapać oddech. Jego tors unosi się szybko i nierówno, rozpaczliwie chwytając tlen. Levi mówi do niego, starając się uspokoić i nagle przypomina sobie pamiętny dzień nad jeziorem. Jaeger wyglądał wtedy niemal identycznie, gdy jego umięśnione ciało pokonywało cały dystans zbiornika, swobodnie oddychając. To pokazywało tylko jak szybko podupadł na zdrowiu.

\- Spokojnie - szepcze, zmuszając Erena, by oparł się o niego. – To zaraz minie.

Nie mija. Pojawia się za to nasilający z każdą chwilą kaszel i gorączka. Jego osłabione ciało poddaje się wysokiej temperaturze, drżąc zawinięte w grubą kołdrę. Levi próbuje wszystkich znanych mu sposobów na jej zbicie i dopiero w środku nocy udaje się jej pozbyć. Jest kompletnie przemęczony, gdy kładzie się z powrotem tuż przy Erenie, pozwalając mu oprzeć głowę na swoim torsie.

\- Levi? – ochrypły głos rozbrzmiewa tuż pod jego podbródkiem, gdy zaczyna już przysypiać.

\- Hmm?

\- Posiedzimy jutro w ogrodzie? Tak jak w lecie?

\- Nie będzie ci za zimno? – Levi pomrukuje nieprzytomnie, myśląc już tylko o tym, żeby w końcu zasnąć.

\- Nie będzie.

\- To jak chcesz – odpowiada, balansując na granicy snu. Wszystko, co dzieje się wokół przestaje do niego docierać.

\- Dziękuję – szepcze Eren, muskając wargami jego podbródek. Przez chwilę patrzy z uśmiechem na jego spokojną twarz, pogrążoną we śnie, po czym sam powoli zasypia.

Levi budzi się dopiero rano, krzywiąc mimowolnie, gdy jasne promienie wpadają przez okno świecąc mu prosto w oczy. Odwraca głowę w przeciwnym kierunku. Nie jest w stanie się podnieść przez śpiącego mu na piersi Erena, lecz w końcu postanawia go rozbudzić. Słońce za bardzo go irytuje.

\- Wstawaj. Wybłagałeś sobie niezłą pogodę. Zjemy w ogrodzie, tak jak chciałeś – mamrocze pod nosem, próbując wyślizgnąć się spod jego ciężaru.

Jego serce dosłownie zamiera, gdy natrafia dłonią na zimny policzek. Odruchowo zsuwa ją na szyję, choć wie, że to nic nie da. Wyczuwa palcami tylko chłodne ciało, bez pulsującej w tętnicach krwi.

Eren jest martwy.

Ta myśl krąży w jego głowie przez kilkanaście minut, a on nie jest w stanie jej sobie przyswoić. Levi leży nieruchomo, sunąc delikatnie palcami po jego plecach przez materiał koszulki. Nie chce dotykać jego odsłoniętej skóry. Nie chce czuć jej zimna. Nawet słońce, świecące mu prosto w oczy, które tak bardzo go irytowało, staje się obojętne.

W końcu udaje mu się podnieść. Niemal wyłamuje Erenowi rękę, gdy uwalnia się spod sztywniejącego ciała. Choć w życiu widział tysiące takich przypadków, gwałtownie robi mu się niedobrze i prawie wyrzuca z siebie całą zawartość żołądka.

Bojąc się spojrzeć w jego kierunku, wychodzi na zewnątrz i całe przedpołudnie spędza z łopatą w dłoni. Pogoda jak na złość przypomina tą z sierpnia, gdy czuł się jednym z najszczęśliwszych ludzi na świecie.

Wykopany przez niego dół jest głęboki i dusi w sobie chęć, żeby samemu w nim sczeznąć.

Gdy niechętnie wraca do sypialni, wszystko pozostaje na swoim miejscu, lecz pomieszczenie wypełnia się delikatnym, nieprzyjemnym zapachem. Ignoruje go i porządnie myje ciało Erena, ubierając dokładnie w to, co miał na sobie, gdy pierwszy raz wybrali się nad jezioro. Nim decyduje się na owinięcie jego zwłok jasnym płótnem, składa na jego wargach delikatny pocałunek.

Tak chłodne były tylko wtedy, gdy podczas burzy wracali z lasu. Całował go pod drzewem spijając z nich krople deszczu, a Eren błagał go żeby wracali już do domu, bo zmarzł mu tyłek.

Słońce chowa się już za horyzontem, rozlewając wokół krwawą otoczkę światła, gdy Levi odrzuca łopatę i siada na ziemi, przed zasypanym dołem. Martwe ciało Jaegera spoczywa głęboko pod grubą warstwą wilgotnego piachu. Powinien poczuć teraz coś na kształt spokoju, lecz jest całkowicie odwrotnie. Pustka rozrywa go od środka. Siedzi nieruchomo, czując jak się kurczy, zapada w sobie. Przez krótką chwilę znów jest porzuconym dzieckiem w podziemiach Mitrasu, które tkwi przy zwłokach matki.

Delikatny ruch wśród źdźbeł trawy w końcu przykuwa jego uwagę. Równy rząd mrówek zmierza do mrowiska, niosąc ze sobą okruchy starego chleba. Kilka z nich ciągnie kawałki o wiele za duże i nie są w stanie ich udźwignąć. Pozostają w tyle, próbując za wszelką cenę sobie z nimi poradzić. 

Levi w końcu zaczyna rozumieć, dlaczego Eren tak bardzo się nimi fascynował. Dźwiganie na własnych barkach zbyt wielkiego ciężaru było dla niego aż nazbyt znajome.

Jego uśmiechnięta twarz pojawia się nagle w fali obrazów, która zalewa jego umysł. Ciepło rozgrzanych policzków, dotyk rozbieganych palców na skórze, jęki duszone w wilgotnych wargach, lekko wydęte usta, gdy coś nie układało się po jego myśli – to spadek, który Eren po sobie pozostawia. Wspomnienia te sprawiają, że zaciska kurczowo palce na kopcu usypanym z wilgotnej ziemi. Gdyby potrafił płakać, z pewnością teraz nie mógłby tego powstrzymać. Obrazy uśmiechniętej twarzy są wciąż tak żywe w jego głowie...

I bez względu na wszystko, muszą pozostać takie na zawsze.


End file.
